The present invention relates to a self-assembly chair, and more particularly, to a simple self-assembly chair for health which is mechanically assembled without a separate fixing tool such that anyone can easily assemble the chair, and which includes air holes formed in a seat member and a backrest member that are in contact with a user's body, thereby preventing generation of secretions, such as sweat.
In general, a self-assembly chair includes: a leg rotatably disposed on a rotational shaft disposed at the center such that the chair is foldable when the leg is rotated; and a backrest fixed at one end portion of the leg for supporting a user's back in a state where the chair is unfolded.
However, in order to make the self-assembly chair foldable, because the backrest is mounted parallel with an extension direction of the leg, it is not easy to mount an armrest.
Therefore, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 440,439 discloses a self-assembly chair which includes a seat plate, a backrest and an armrest assemblable to a metal frame such that the self-assembly chair has the armrest.
However, such a conventional self-assembly chair has a problem in that it requires a separate fixing means for assembly. Moreover, the fixing means is small, and hence, the user cannot assemble the self-assembly chair when he or she loses the fixing means.
Furthermore, the conventional self-assembly chair has another problem in that it is not good in private hygiene because bodily secretions, such as sweat, on the buttocks pollute the seat plate due to non-ventilation in the case that the user sits on the seat plate for a long time because the seat plate or the backrest is sealed.
Additionally, in the case that the seat plate or the backrest is hard, when the user sits on the chair and the hip bones get in contact with the hard seat plate or the hard backrest, the conventional self-assembly chair has a further problem in that the user feels bad in seating and in that the chair may cause a pain when the user sits on the chair for a long time.